The Love Of Siblings
by Princess-Pirate
Summary: Luthien, Legolas’ younger sister is in love with Tirmo, a sentinel from Lothlorien. She’s madly in love but Legolas has his doubts about the young elf and so does his father. When Aragorn and the twins comes to visit they uncover a plot to remove the Roya
1. A New Elf In Mirkwood

****

LORD OF THE RINGS – THE LOVE OF SIBLINGS  
By Princess-Pirate

Email: 

****

Summary: Luthien, Legolas' younger sister is in love with Tirmo, a sentinel from Lothlorien. She's madly in love but Legolas has his doubts about the young elf and so does his father. When Aragorn and the twins comes to visit they uncover a plot to remove the Royal family.

Disclaimer: All the characters and places in the story belong to the original creator – JRR Tolkien - and the New Line Cinema. Some of the new characters are my own creations and therefore I have some ownership over them.

Warning: Rated PG for blood, torture, and angst.

Chapter 1 – A New Elf In Mirkwood

"Enter" King Thranduil of Mirkwood called as someone knocked on the door to his study.

"Adar" a young blonde haired elf said as he stood in the door "Am I disturbing you?" Father

"Of course not Las" the king replied calling his son by his childhood name "You are never a bother. I always have time for you and Luthien. What can I help you with?" Leaf

"I was just wondering about court today," he said as he sat down on a chair "Luthien really wants to go riding today and I would feel much better if I went with her. Commander Gabon doesn't have any of the guard available to go with her and I do not trust the new recruits."

Thranduil felt a tingle up his spine as his eldest uttered those words. His memories swept back to that nearly fatal day a century ago.

**__**

-- Flashback --

"Legolas" came the call as Thranduil and his royal guard searched the woods for the crown prince.

"Your highness" a voice called softly and Thranduil halted the troop. He dismounted and made his way over to the warrior whom had called him. He blanched as he saw the sight before him.

"Come on little prince" a elf, dressed in the colours of Mirkwood said "Scream for me."

Thranduil then noticed that the elf was almost naked and undressing his son as well.

Legolas was barely conscious and he was covered in blood. His arms were tied together and looped over a tree branch, forcing him to stand up.

"Stop it Ner" another elf said as he grabbed a whip and brought it down on the prince's back "This is much more fun. If you violate him he's going to die and our fun will end."

Seeing enough, Thranduil motioned for his men and they attacked the camp.

The new recruits were quickly overcome and Legolas freed from the tree.

"Ada" he whispered as he felt someone wrapping him in a cloak. Daddy

"It's all right leaf," Thranduil said as he cradled Legolas in his arms and walked to his horse "I'm here. We'll get you back to the palace and patched up in no time."

"How's Luth?" Legolas said as Thranduil mounted and settle him in front of him.

"She's fine" Thranduil smiled "Worried sickly, but fine."

Hurt and nearly unconscious, Legolas was still worried about his sister's safety before his. Since their mother, Melera, his mate had left for Valinor; Legolas had been more protective of his younger sister than ever.

"That's good" Legolas sighed and then lost consciousness.

"Oh ion nin" Thranduil said as he hugged Legolas to him "We'll be home soon." My son

****

--End Flashback --

"It is fine Legolas" Thranduil said as he stood and placed his hands on Legolas' shoulders "You are excused from your duties today. You've worked hard enough and it's because of you that the problem with the hunters was solved. Go and enjoy the day with your sister."

"Hannon le Ada" Legolas said as he hugged his father "My escorts will go with us as will Nether and Dinen. We'll make sure she stays safe." Thank you father

Thranduil nodded and then Legolas excused himself. "Oh Legolas" Thranduil said "I nearly forgot. This came for you an hour ago. I was going to give it to you before we started court." He held out a parchment and Legolas took it.

"Rivendell?" he questioned and Thranduil nodded.

Legolas closed the door behind him and opened the parchment as he walked down the hall. He smiled as he looked at the quick swirling handwriting.

__

Dearest Legolas

I hope this letter finds you well. By the time this reaches you we will most probable have left for Mirkwood already. Ada needs to discuss a serious matter with your father and me, El and Ro will be accompanying him there. I am looking forward to see you again Mellon Nin; it has been too long.

Miraear also sends her love and is sorry that she can't come with us for she has promised to spend the spring with her family in Lothlorien. Haldir will not be pleased if his sister doesn't come visit.

Until we see each other, look after yourself.

Aragorn Elrondion Aragorn son of Elrond

"Luthien" Legolas called as he opened the door and looked out into the garden.

"Over here brother" a voice called and Legolas walked over to the pond.

A female elf was seated on the grass with a sketchpad in her hand. She was easily sketching the scene in front of her. She also had golden blonde hair and was dressed in a light blue dress that highlighted the blue in her eyes. If you didn't know their ages then you could've thought the pair to be twins.

"I thought you were dressed by now?" Legolas said as he sat down next to her, "Father said I may go with you and Neth and Din are already waiting for us at the stables."

"Sorry" she said as she closed the book and stood "I thought you wouldn't be able to and the I wouldn't go riding as well."

"Come on sister" Legolas said as they walked to the palace "We are going to be late."

Luthien laughed and then ran up to her room to go and get dressed.

Ten minutes later the prince and princess of Mirkwood joined their friends and escorts at the palace.

Legolas helped Luthien to mount and the got onto his stallion as well. "Guess what?" he said as he looked at his sister while they were riding "Estel and the twins are coming for a visit."

"That's great news" Luthien said "I can't wait to see them again."

Legolas nodded and they continued to ride towards the waterfall.

"Thank you Legolas" Luthien said as they made their way back to the palace "I really enjoyed today. Now I know why you love the woods so much."

Legolas smiled but something didn't feel right. Motioning for their escorts he pulled his bow from his back and notched an arrow in it. He felt something approaching them.

"What is it gwador nin?" Luthien asked and Legolas saw that she was armed with her bow as well. Luthien was one of the best archers in the realm after her brother. He had taught her since childhood how to shoot and fight with a sword. She was even better that some of the male Mirkwood warriors. My brother

"Someone approaches us," Legolas said as he aimed his bow, the others following suit.

"Daro" a voice called from the shadows "We mean you no harm." Wait

"Nasto Chen" Legolas called "Who are you?" Show yourself

A troop of elves emerged from the woods and Legolas immediately recognised the colours of Lothlorien.

"Suilad. We are from Lothlorien" one elf spoke and looked at them "To whom have I the honour of speaking to." Greetings

"Crown Prince Legolas Thranduilion and Princess Luthien Thranduileill of Mirkwood" one of the royal guardians said, "What is your business here." Son and daughter of Thranduil

"I am sorry hir nin" a dark haired elf said and looked at Luthien "We come to speak to your father, King Thranduil about a serious matter. We ask for safe passage to the palace." My lord

"No harm done," Luthien said as she looked at the elf. He was beautiful and she immediately felt attracted to him.

A soft cough brought her back and she saw her smiling at her.

"Come on dear Gwathel" Legolas said "Let us return home." Sister

"All right" she said as she nudged her mount to walk next to Legolas'. The Lothlorien elf came to walk next to them.

"Where are my manners" he said, "Forgive me. I am Tirmo." He leaned forward and kissed Luthien's hand.

"Suilad Tirmo" Luthien said and then looked at Legolas. Greetings

Their party made their way back to the place to where the elves would deliver their message to Thranduil.

He said they would talk the next morning and then they retired to their rooms.

Luthien went to the gardens and was surprised to find the elf of the Mirkwood party in her place.

"Forgive me your highness" the elf said as he stood to leave.

"Daro" she said as she walked to him "Some company will be appreciated Tirmo." Wait

The elf nodded and took a seat next to her. He smiled at the princess and then looked at the pond.

"The stars are beautiful here in Mirkwood," he said.

"Yes they are" Luthien replied.

A voice behind them broke the spell. "Here you are dearest sister" Legolas said, "Adar wishes to speak to us. If you'll excuse us Tirmo."

The elf nodded and watched as Legolas led his sister back to the palace.

"Till tomorrow Liri maer" he said "Till tomorrow." Lovely one


	2. Help From Friends

****

LORD OF THE RINGS – THE LOVE OF SIBLINGS  
By Princess-Pirate

Summary: Luthien, Legolas' younger sister is in love with Tirmo, a sentinel from Lothlorien. She's madly in love but Legolas has his doubts about the young elf and so does his father. When Aragorn and the twins comes to visit they uncover a plot to remove the Royal family.

Disclaimer: All the characters and places in the story belong to the original creator – JRR Tolkien - and the New Line Cinema. Some of the new characters are my own creations and therefore I have some ownership over them.

Warning: Rated PG for blood, torture, and angst.

__

Chapter 2

Help From Friends

'''''''''''''''

Lord Elrond Peredhil stood on the balcony of Rivendell, looking out over the waterfall that flowed to join the Anduin River.

Aragorn, or Estel as he was known to the elves, was sitting on a bench reading a letter that had arrived earlier.

Elrond frowned when he saw the look of concern on his adopted son's face. "What is it ion-nin?" he asked as he walked over to sit beside the ranger.

"Legolas needs help" he said as he handed his father the parchment.

Elrond immediately recognised the Crown Prince of Mirkwood's handwriting.

__

Estel Elrondion

I hope that this letter finds you well mellon-nin. I miss you and your brothers for the time has been dreadfully boring since you've gone back home. I am desperately in need of your help.

A troop of elves has arrived in Mirkwood before I wrote this letter to you. They are leaded by an elf by the name of Tirmo. I do not trust these elves Estel and I fear the safety of my family and Mirkwood. This elf has only been polite and Luthien has fallen for him, despite my attempts to keep them apart.

We are holding a banquet for them and the peace talks in two days' time. I beg you and your brothers to accompany your father to Mirkwood. We need to protect my realm and put a stop to these problems.

Please make haste mellon-nin. We do not have a lot of time.

Crown Prince Legolas Thranduilion of Mirkwood

"We should trust his senses" Elrond said as he passed the parchment back to his son. He knew the prince and loved him and his sister as his own. It was also due to the fact that his eldest son Elladan and Luthien were a couple and that she almost every time accompanied Legolas to Rivendell. The elven lord rose to his feet and smiled at Aragorn. "Go and get your brother's Estel" he said "We depart for Mirkwood in an hour."

Aragorn nodded and ran into the house to go and inform his twin brothers of their coming journey.

Soon after the Rivendell elves were leaving the realm and heading towards Mirkwood to go and help the Royal family.

2 Days Later

"I'm serious Luthien" Legolas said as he paced his sister's room.

She was sitting at her dressing mirror and brushing out her long blonde hair. "Why are you so against Tirmo. He has been nothing by gallant and friendly to us. He has even shared his knowledge regarding their trip here with father."

"I want you to stay away from him Luthien" Legolas said as he looked at her "And now you accept his invitation to the ball tonight. You are walking into a trap Luthien. What about El? I thought you loved him."

"I don't care Las" Luthien replied "I may like whom I like. Father asked me to go so stop nagging me. You're beginning to work on my nerves. Tirmo is an honourable elf and he's only worried about keeping Mirkwood safe from our enemies."

"I agree with her ion-nin" Thranduil said as he opened the door and walked into the room. He had been looking for Legolas and one of the guards told him that he was with his sister. "You are just being uneasy Las," he said as he placed a comforting arm on Legolas' shoulder "I have met with all the elves and they pose no threat."

"You see" Luthien said as she smiled at him.

"Listen to your sister" Thranduil said "I have send a missive to Lady Galadriel on the day they arrived. She trusts them and said that she'll send Haldir and another troop to come and assist us. Why don't you relax and enjoy the ball? I know you want to keep Mirkwood safe but give that responsibility to your commanders for tonight."

Legolas nodded reluctantly and looked out the window.

"Why don't you get to know him a little better?" the king asked as he looked at his eldest and only son. Legolas was forced to grow up so fast. Ever since his mother died, he has done nothing but training and working to keep Mirkwood safe.

"Yes Adar" Legolas replied and walked to the door. He needed some fresh air to calm him. "I will see you tonight."

"Do not be late ion-nin" Thranduil ordered before Legolas closed the door. "Something's chasing him again," the king said as he looked at his daughter.

"He will be fine Ada," she said as the king excused himself to go and finish the final meetings before he had to get ready for the ball as well.

Thranduil nodded and then walked to the throne room to finishing holding court.

"Where are you Estel?" Legolas asked as he walked down the path and sat down under a tree.

From behind a tree, Tirmo sneered and then silently crept away. The prince was getting suspicious of them and was going to watch them with a hawkeye. They would have to get him out of the way first and he knew just the way to do it.

Legolas was pulled from his thoughts when he heard soft footsteps approaching him. Looking up he smiled as he leapt to his feet and ran to the human walking towards him. "Estel" he said as he pulled the young ranger into a hug "I've missed you so."

"It is good to see you too Legolas" Aragorn replied "I'm glad you're still in one piece."

"Very funny you filthy human" Legolas said.

"Oh yeah" Aragorn replied as he tackled Legolas to the ground and tickled him.

After a few minutes of playing around they sat together in companionship under a tree.

"I'm worry about Luthien" Legolas said, "I'm afraid of Tirmo using her to get to me or my father."

"Don't worry mellon-nin" Aragorn said "We'll get this sorted out and take care of them. Now let's go and get ready."

Legolas nodded and allowed Aragorn to pull him to his feet.

"I just hope Elladan will be himself when he sees Luthien with Tirmo" Aragorn remarked as they climbed the steps to the main door.

"I know" Legolas said, "Did you tell him?"

"Aye I did" Aragorn said, "Yet he loves her enough to stay in the background until we unmask Tirmo and his companions."

Legolas smiled. "Thank you Estel" he said as they reached the ranger's chamber. "I'll see you later?"

"Later" Aragorn said as he opened the door. With a soft sigh, he entered the chamber.

"And?" Elladan asked from where he was sitting on the bed.

"He's very worried," Aragorn said as he sat down next to the elf. "Not for himself but for Luthien and King Thranduil. Now I'm sure that something's wrong. We need to keep an eye on the Lothlorien elves." He looked around the room.

"What is it?" Elladan asked his young brother.

"Where's Ro?" Aragorn asked as he walked over to the window.

"He went to send a letter to Haldir. Legolas said they are on their way but I would feel a lot better if they were here as soon as possible. We need to provide adequate and stealthy protection for Legolas and his family."

Aragorn nodded and looked back at Elladan. He knew his bother was hurting inside because he knew that Luthien was in trouble but he put on a brave façade to help them. "I'm just so worried about him El" he said, "I would never be able to forgive myself if something should happen to him."

"He'll be okay Estel" Elladan said "Now stop worrying and go and get ready. Ada will be here soon and he would hate to be kept waiting. Besides, Legolas is counting on us to help him keep an eye on things."

Aragorn nodded and walked into the washroom to get cleaned up.


	3. The Banquet

****

LORD OF THE RINGS – THE LOVE OF SIBLINGS  
By Princess-Pirate

Summary: Luthien, Legolas' younger sister is in love with Tirmo, a sentinel from Lothlorien. She's madly in love but Legolas has his doubts about the young elf and so does his father. When Aragorn and the twins comes to visit they uncover a plot to remove the Royal family.

Disclaimer: All the characters and places in the story belong to the original creator – JRR Tolkien - and the New Line Cinema. Some of the new characters are my own creations and therefore I have some ownership over them.

Warning: Rated PG for blood, torture, and angst.

Chapter 3

The Banquet

'''''''''''''''

"You look amazing my lady" Tirmo said as he took Luthien's hand and kissed it.

They were standing with Thranduil in a room next to the great hall, waiting for the rest of their party to arrive.

"Thank you my lord" Luthien replied as she smiled.

This is too easy Tirmo smiled at the princess. "You do me great honour by being my companion for the ball your highness" he said and then turned to Thranduil. "And thank you my lord for allowing your beautiful daughter to accompany me."

Thranduil nodded and then looked up.

Smiling, he saw Legolas coming down the hallway with Elrond and his children. He was happy to see Celestial at his son's side. The lady, daughter of Galad and granddaughter of Gil-Galad, was seen in Legolas' presence a lot lately. Thranduil hoped deeply that his son would settle down soon.

"Elladan" Luthien gasped as she saw the eldest son of Elrond with the group. "What are you doing here?"

"Father invited Lord Elrond" Legolas said "And I asked them to come as well. I haven't seen them in a long time. Father said it was alright if they joined us since the attacks concern Rivendell as well."

Tirmo looked at the dark haired being next to Legolas. He had waist long dark brown hair and wore a deep blue tunic. He could have passed for an elf any day if Elrond had not introduced him as his adopted son.

"Good evening Lady Celestial" Thranduil said as he took the lady's hand and kissed it."

"Evening your highness," the blonde haired elleth said as she curtsied "Evening princess Luthien."

Luthien nodded in greeting and together they got ready to enter the hall and enjoy the banquet. She was going to kill Legolas for inviting Elladan.

They waited until their names were announced and then walked to the main table at the front of the banquet hall.

"Announcing Lord Elrond of Rivendell and his sons Lords Elladan, Elrohir and Estel Elrondion."

Elladan walked through the door with a last look at Luthien.

"Tirmo" Luthien said, "I would like you to meet Celestial of Ithilien."

"Pleased to meet you my lady" Tirmo said as he kissed her hand as well "I have heard stories of the great beauty of the granddaughter of the great Gil-Galad."

Celestial smiled but inside she was fuming. Legolas had told her of his suspicions and she couldn't believe his family would not heed his warning.

"Come your highness" Tirmo said as he led Luthien out to the hall.

"Announcing Her Royal Highness Princess Luthien Thranduileill and Lord Tirmo of Lothlorien."

"I missed you" Celestial said as she leaned closer and gave Legolas a hug around his waist "You don't know how worried I've been."

"Missed you too melleth" Legolas replied as he leaned in and kissed the elleth.

Although they weren't allowed to be intimate yet because of their ages and Legolas' age, they were still very much in love. For now, they were content to only kiss and hold each other. They wished for more but weren't allowed to bond yet until they both reached their maturity and Legolas was officially named the Crown Prince of Mirkwood. Both had too much respect for the laws of their elders (Both their grandfather's fought in the Great War and was killed) and wouldn't dream of dishonouring their families.

"Come my star" Legolas said as he saw his father smiling at them. He offered her his arm and they made their way into the hall.

"His Royal Highness Crown Prince Legolas Thranduilion and Lady Celestial of Ithilien."

Celestial smiled at Legolas and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. Legolas led them to their seats.

He was to be seated next to his father and Celestial was seated next to Aragorn so that they could plan without being overheard.

"Why does your father allow that human to touch the prince?" Tirmo asked Luthien and she smiled at him, not noticing the venom in the other elf's voice.

"Estel is a good friend to us" she said "And he's very protective of Legolas. They are very good friends and he visits us a lot when he's on patrol with the other rangers."

Tirmo nodded and hid the anger from his face. Everything was set and it would be not worth it if they were caught out so early in the game.

Finally, Thranduil joined them and the feast commenced. Everyone had a good time, Legolas' guardians kept a close eye on the visiting elves, and Aragorn was glad to see Legolas relaxed.

The prince was currently in a deep conversation with Celestial. Both looked up when the king rose and asked for silence.

"Let the dancing begin" he said and with a nod the musicians started playing music as Legolas rose and pulled Celestial to her feet.

"My I have this dance my lady?" he asked and she nodded, allowing him to lead her onto the dancefloor. Wrapping her arms around him, they began to sway to the music.

Tirmo looked at them over Luthien's shoulder as he held the princess in his arms. There was no chance to get to Legolas now. It would have to wait until later when no one would suspect a thing.

After a few more dances Legolas excused himself and walked with Celestial to stand on the balcony.

She left him a little while later to join Aragorn for a dance.

"Your highness" a voice pulled Legolas from where he was looking out over the garden.

Legolas turned to find Tirmo in front of him, with two wine goblets in his hand.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Legolas asked and the elf nodded.

"I thought we might talk" Tirmo said, "I seem to have to explain my position to you. Your father wishes us to be on speaking terms."

Legolas nodded and took a goblet from the elf. He took the goblet that the elf did not offer him on purpose. He silently watched the elf as he sipped the wine. Realising he was being over cautious for nothing he relaxed and started to speak with the elf.

They walked to the garden and Legolas was fascinated with the younger elf's knowledge of training and fighting. He felt himself relax and then spoke to Tirmo about all his fears for Mirkwood.

Tirmo seemed sympathetic and accepted Legolas' apology when the prince apologised for being rude earlier.

They talked for what seemed like a long time. Hearing Aragorn calling him Legolas got to his feet, swaying slightly from moving to quickly, or so he thought.

"Your highness?" Tirmo questioned, steadying the prince when he nearly stumbled.

"Get Estel" Legolas murmured as he felt his limbs grow heavy.

"Legolas" Tirmo exclaimed as Legolas fell to the ground "Hang on. I'm going to go and find your father.

Legolas nodded and then his world went black.

Tirmo smiled evilly, motioning the other elves to join him. "Take him to the place" he said, "You know what to do. I'm going to go and join the princess on the dancefloor."

Yes sir" an elf said as they picked Legolas up and carried him away.

"Where is Legolas?" Celestial asked Aragorn.

"Probably still out on the balcony I suppose" the ranger replied.

"His father needs to speak with him. Luthien and Tirmo has looked everywhere and couldn't find him" Celestial looked around.

"I'll go and get him" Aragorn said as he walked out onto the balcony. "Legolas" he called as he walked down into the garden, knowing Legolas' love for the trees and the silence it provided.

He was walking down the pathway when he heard an elleth scream.

"FIRE!"


	4. Inferno

****

LORD OF THE RINGS – THE LOVE OF SIBLINGS  
By Princess-Pirate

Summary: Luthien, Legolas' younger sister is in love with Tirmo, a sentinel from Lothlorien. She's madly in love but Legolas has his doubts about the young elf and so does his father. When Aragorn and the twins comes to visit they uncover a plot to remove the Royal family.

Disclaimer: All the characters and places in the story belong to the original creator – JRR Tolkien - and the New Line Cinema. Some of the new characters are my own creations and therefore I have some ownership over them.

Warning: Rated PG for blood, torture, and angst.

Chapter 4

Inferno

'''''''''''''''

That word caused Aragorn to swing around and gaze at the burning place in horror. "No" he gasped as he realised where the flames were coming from. He spun and ran into the hall. From there, he ran up the stairs leading to the Royal Family's chambers. He met the others along the way, their guards already flanking them.

"Where's Legolas" Thranduil asked him as they followed the ranger down the hallway, leaving Luthien and Celestial in the protection of Celestial's guards.

Aragorn didn't answer the king but ran to a chamber door. He pushed against it trying to get the door to open. "Legolas" he called "Open the door. Can you hear me? I need you to open the door."

Elladan and Elrohir moved to help him break down the door.

Finally the door gave way and the flames jumped at them. Elrohir pushed them to the ground and held them out of the way of the flames.

Aragorn moved to get up but Elladan pulled him back down again. "Let me go" he yelled as he tried to free himself "Legolas is in there."

"No" Thranduil moaned as he ran forward and helped Aragorn to his feet.

The ranger pulled his cloak off and covered his face. The he bolted into the room with Thranduil hot on his heels.

Legolas' room was a burning inferno. The think smoked made it extremely hard to see and the heat was almost overwhelming.

"Legolas" Aragorn yelled as he and Thranduil moved to where Legolas' bed is situated.

"No" he heard Thranduil scream and ran to where the king was. He gasped as he saw the elven prince. He pulled off his cloak and tried to extinguish the flames covering his friend.

Legolas whimpered as the flames burned him but due to the potion in his wine, he couldn't move a muscle. "Help my Ada" he screamed as he looked at his father.

"Hang on Las" Thranduil yelled as he threw a blanket over Legolas to put out the last of the flames.

Suddenly they heard a moan and the beam above the room collapsed.

Aragorn pushed Thranduil down and pulled Legolas with him as well.

Both of them covered Legolas until Aragorn pulled the king up. They saw the way to the door was completely blocked.

Thranduil glanced around and looked at Aragorn. "Bring Legolas" he said as he ran to the balcony doors and kicked them open.

Aragorn carefully lifted Legolas in his arms and cradled him against his chest. He ran out after Thranduil and stopped at the railing of the balcony.

Thranduil was already on the ground and Aragorn gently let Legolas drop into his father's arms.

The ranger jumped just as the final beam in Legolas' room gave way. He landed on the grass and Thranduil helped him to his feet. He looked on as the guards started to extinguish the fire.

Legolas suddenly moaned as he lay in his father's arms. "Estel" he whispered.

"I'm here" Aragorn soothed the injured elf and took him from the king. Getting to his feet, he ran after the king towards the healing wing.

"Tirmo … find you … dizzy" Legolas whispered before he lost consciousness. His head rested limply against Aragorn's shoulder as he ran towards where he saw his father and brothers waiting.

Aragorn ran into the room and laid Legolas down on the bed. He and the others cringed as Elrond pulled the sheet covering the prince away.

Legolas' whole body except his neck and face was burnt. His left arm and waist looked the worst and his legs had minor burns here and there. He was as pale as the sheets beneath him and his long golden hair was stained crimson from the burns that had started to bleed.

Elrond look grimly on at the wounds. He knew he had to get the clothing from the burns or they would cause serious infection that in the end could cost Legolas his life. "Estel" he said as he turned to Aragorn "Get some cloths, warm water and herbs. We need to get these burns cleaned now. Thranduil sit down before you keel over. Elladan you help Estel and Elrohir" Elrond gave commands while feeling Legolas' pulse "Go and get Luthien and Celestial and bring them here. If this was an attack then we will be safest here where we are together."

Everyone in the room nodded and did as Elrond commanded.

Thranduil called Elrohir as the younger elf was getting ready to leave the room. He commanded that the guards find Tirmo and bring him there.

Elrohir nodded and slipped from the chamber.

Aragorn returned with the items that Elrond needed. They started to remove Legolas' clothing and Elrond covered the prince with a thin sheet to keep his dignity. The ranger felt sick at the sight of the burnt flesh that had started festering. He knew that Legolas was in serious trouble and watched as Elrond filled a waterskin with an herbal mixture and attached a thin tube to it. "Adar?" he asked as he saw the small hollow reed that his father attached to the other end of the tube.

"Easy Estel" Elrond soothed "We need to get his fluids up because he's losing a lot due to the burns. I'm going to get the herbs to go directly into his bloodstream. You start removing the cloth left on his legs while I do this. Elladan has finished with the paste that you can apply to the burns before you bandage them."

Aragorn nodded and saw Elrond pushing the reed into Legolas' arm, allowing the medicine to drip steadily into his body.

Legolas moaned and his eyes fluttered. He suddenly screamed in pain as the drug wore off and left him in agony.

"Las calm down," Aragorn said as he sat down on the bed next to Legolas "Ada is helping you. You're going to be just fine. Relax and let us help you."

Thranduil also sat on the bed and pulled Legolas' head onto his lap. "Easy ion-nin" he soothed "We're all here and we won't leave your side."

Just then, Luthien and Celestial came running into the room.

"Legolas" Celestial called as she ran to his side. She was nearly sick at the sight of her love.

Elladan pulled Luthien out of the way and kept her by his side while Elrohir calmed a nearly hysterical Celestial.

They finished with cleaning out the material and was now washing Legolas with water mixed with athelas and other herbs. While they did this, Aragorn and Thranduil continued to talk to and calm Legolas.

The elven prince was so traumatised that he was soon trembling due to shock.

Elrond left the treating of the wounds to Aragorn and moved to the table to mix a potion to calm Legolas down and help him get some rest.


End file.
